.beta.-Phenylethyl alcohol is a valuable substance widely used in detergents, cosmetics and the like as a rose type aromatic, and in use thereof, products having high purity and excellent fragrance are required. In general, aromatic components degrade in commercial value even if a small amount of impurities influencing the original fragrance is present, therefore, the purification method thereof are particularly noticed. As the purification method of .beta.-phenylethyl alcohol, there are a method in which .beta.-phenylethyl alcohol is derived to a borate or organic acid ester for purification, a method in which impurities are adsorbed on silica gel for purification, a method of purification using higher stages purification column, as well as other methods. However, these methods have respective defects and have problems as industrial methods. Namely, the esterification method has economical disadvantages that a process for esterifying .beta.-phenylethyl alcohol and a hydrolysis process for liberating .beta.-phenylethyl alcohol from the ester are required, and further, an acid should be recycled, and the like. The method for adsorbing impurities has problems in that purification effect is low, and further, silica gel is recycled. In the distillation method, even if a fractionating column having higher stages is used, when components having near boiling points or azeotropic components are present, .beta.-phenylethyl alcohol having satisfactory quality can not be obtained easily.